doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alma Juárez
|nacimiento = 14 de enero de 1977 |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBWillaBurrell.ogg |demo2 = WCMOAStormy.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Kwenthrith - Vikingos.jpg|Kwenthrith en Vikingos. Nanao Ise2.png|Nanao Ise en Bleach. Keenan Crier.png|Keenan Crier en Digimon Data Squad. Sara Damon.png|Sarah Damon en Digimon Data Squad. Biyomon.png|Biyomon y sus evoluciones en Digimon Data Squad. Yggdrasil2.png|Yggdrasil en Digimon Data Squad. Paige_Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge.jpg|Paige en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. SMCEudial.png|Eudial / Yuko Arimura en Sailor Moon Crystal. Lost Canvas Violeta.png|Violeta de Behemoth en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. B't X Teppei Takamiya niño.png|Marlon de Quevedo (niño) en B't X. Reina3.png|Reina en Jelly Jamm. Rachesuits.png|Rachel Zane en Suits. TBWillaBurrell.png|Willa Burrell en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. 90210s (10).jpg|Vanessa Shaw en 90210. IMG 1847.jpg|Izita en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia. WCMOAStormy.png|Stormy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. 613214_1294243292807_full.jpg|Wendy en Club Caza Monstruos (redoblaje mexicano). Alma Juárez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Filmografía Anime *Digimon Data Squad - Keenan, Sara Damon, Piyomon, Aquilamon, Garudamon, Rey Drasill *Bleach - Nanao Ise *B't X - Marlon de Quevedo (Niño) (Los Ángeles) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Violeta de Behemoth *Bakugan - Paige *Sailor Moon Crystal - Eudial / Yuko Arimura *Devilman Crybaby - Voces adicionales *Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Voces adicionales Participación sin identificar *Toriko Series Animadas *Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia - Izita *La pintoresca vida de Tim - Amy *Escuela de vampiros - Sunshine *Jelly Jamm - Reina *El principito (serie animada) - Opéra, Zafira *Club Caza Monstruos - Wendy (redoblaje mexicano) *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temporada 16) *Padre de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temporada 4) *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales *Futurama - Voces adicionales (desde temporada 5) *Los autos locos - Voces adicionales *Carmen Sandiego - Voces adicionales Películas Rose Byrne *La noche del demonio: La última llave - Renai Lambert *La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 - Renai Lambert Naomie Harris *Revancha - Angela Rivera (versión Diamond Films) *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - Winnie Madikizela Charlotte Gainsbourg *Ninfomanía: Parte 2 - Joe *Ninfomanía: Parte 1 - Joe Otros *Aliados - Monique (Camille Cottin) *Deadpool - Oncóloga (Donna Yamamoto) *El regalo - Duffy (Busy Philipps) *La dama de oro - Maria Altmann joven (Tatiana Maslany) *Hermanas - Kim (Renée Elise Goldsberry) *Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker - Allegra Betts (Kate Burdette) *Luna de miel en familia - Bubbles (Anna Colwell) *Sentimientos - Abby (Rosemarie DeWitt) *Oculus - Marie Russell (Katee Sackhoff) *Luna de miel mortal - Gwen Merced (Zoe McLellan) *Crimen sin perdón - Veronika *La isla de Nim - Azafata *Los juegos del hambre - Atala *La dama de negro - Stella Kipps *La búsqueda - Novia, Ambientes *Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Mujer cara blanca 2 *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Alice (Maggie Grace) *Nosotros - Voces adicionales *Brooklyn - Voces adicionales (versión BuenaVista) *Leones por corderos - Voces diversas *Vuelo Nocturno - Voces diversas *Una segunda oportunidad - Voces diversas *El ex - Ambientes *88 minutos - Ambientes *Ahora sí es amor - Voces adicionales *Así somos - Voces adicionales *12 desafíos: Recargado - Voces adicionales *Crónicas mutantes - Voces adicionales *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Voces adicionales *Magic Mike - Voces adicionales (Versión Videomax) *Bajo la misma estrella - Voces adicionales *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales *Agentes del desorden - Voces adicionales *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Voces adicionales *El viaje más largo - Voces adicionales *Viaje salvaje - Voces adicionales *El implacable - Voces adicionales Películas Animadas *Winx Club: El misterio del abismo - Stormy *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Jacqueline *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales Series de TV Yaya DaCosta *Chicago Med - April Sexton (2015-presente) *Chicago en llamas - April Sexton (2012-presente) Otros *Supergirl - Siobhan Smythe / Silver Banshee (Italia Ricci) (2016) *Agente Carter - [[Madame Máscara|Agnes Cully / 'Whitney Frost]] (versión Disney / Marvel) (2016) *Diarios de vampiros - Vicky Donovan (Kayla Ewell) (tercera voz, temp. 8) *Bajo el domo - Eva Sinclair (Kylie Bunbury) (2015) *Vikingos - Kwenthrith (Amy Bailey) (2015-2017) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2015) **Claire (Skyler Day) (temp. 4) **Leona Vanderwaal (Sydney Penny) (temp. 5) **Tipsy (Elizabeth J. Carlisle) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009-2014) **Willa Burrell (Amelia Rose Blaire) (temp. 6-7) **Mujer con Sidney (Kim McKean) (temp. 2, ep. 18) **Mujer loba (Sylvianne Chebance) (temp. 3, ep. 26) **Crystal Norris (Lindsay Pulsipher) (temp. 3, ep. 28) **Ginger (Tara Buck) (temp. 3, ep. 33) *Covert Affairs - Annie Walker (Piper Perabo) (2010-2014) *La doctora de la mafia - Dra. Grace Devlin (Jordana Spiro) (2012-2013) *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Lori Weston (Lauren German) (2011-2012) *Chica indiscreta - Beatrice Grimaldi (Roxane Mesquida) (2011-2012) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2010) **Carole Hudson (Romy Rosemont) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Sra. Fretthold (Eve Gordon) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *Héroes (2006-2010) **Charlie Andrews (Jayma Mays) (volumen 1) **Mira Shenoy (Kavi Ladnier) (volumen 5) **Elizabeth (Dawn-Lyen Gardner) (volumen 5) **Detective Arlington (Mercedes Colon) (volumen 5, ep. 60) *Los Borgia - Francesca *La ley de los audaces - Rachel Zane *90210 - Vanessa Shaw (Arielle Kebbel) *Women's Murder Club - Lindsay (Angie Harmon) *Hotel Babilonia - Anna Thornthon Wilson (Emma Pierson, 1ra temporada) *Mixology - Jessica (Alexis Carra) *Jerico - April / Darby Stanchifield *Un sueño en Hollywood - Lily Park (Tina Huang) *Lindas mentirosas - Leona Vanderwaal (Sydney Penny) *Teen Wolf - Tara Graeme (Mieko Hillman) *Galáctica: Astronave de combate - Hibrida *Private Practice - Kate *House of Cards - Rachel Posner *Mi Nombre es Earl - Voces diversas *Malcolm - Voces diversas *Almas perdidas - Voces diversas *Drop Dead Diva - Voces diversas Películas de Anime *El mágico de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Voces adicionales *I Want to Eat Your Pancreas - Voces adicionales Dramas coreanos *Mary está fuera por la noche - Representante Bang *Big: Creciendo sin querer - Voces adicionales * Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Ha Jae Kyung Telenovelas y series brasileñas 'Nina de Pádua * Apocalipsis - Glória Solani * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Dorcas * ¡Victoria! - Yone Gusmão * Sansón y Dalila - Agar Carolina Dieckmann *Trece días lejos del sol - Marion Rupp *Reglas del Juego - Lara Firmino de Silva *Preciosa Perla - Yolanda Cássia Linhares * Los milagros de Jesús - Judi * Reina Ester, la salvadora - Lia * Amor e intrigas - Sílvia Dias Motta Bruna Spínola *Orgullo y pasión - Briana Williamson *La trampa - Cíntia Muñiz Camila Rodrigues * Amazonia - Ciza * Deseo prohibido - Guillermina Mendonça Carolina Kasting * El astro - Jamila Hayalla * Escrito en las estrellas - Judite Cláudia Abreu *Ciudad prohibida - Lidia *Sombras del ayer - Eloísa Martínez "Elo" Ildi Silva *Gabriela - Quiteria *Dinosaurios y Robots - Lidia Marcella Valente *Aguanta corazón - Larissa dos Santos Meneses Aguilar *Cuna de gato - Susana Priscila Sol *Lado a lado - Sandra *Vivir la vida - Marion Otros *El tiempo no para - Dra. Helen Acevedo (Rafaela Mandelli) *Viejo río - María Teresa de Sá Ribero (Camila Pitanga) (tráiler) *Rastros de mentiras - Inaia (Raquel Villar) *Fina estampa - Marcia (Alexandra Martins) *Río del destino - Iaru (Suryane Moreira) *Esas mujeres - Camila Rodrigues de Seixas (Ana Rosa) Videojuegos * Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Mari Kosan Locución *Tribunal Federal Electoral *Nivea Bodi Milk *Carnation Ligth and creamy *Dulcolax *Essencials *Tropicana *HSBC *Genoma Lab *Cicloferon *SHCP *Naturela *Max Factor Estudios y empresas del doblaje México * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Bond Productions & Models * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * CineDub * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * IDF * Ki Audio * Labo * Lola MX (desde 2019) * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, S.A. de C.V. * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sysdub (desde 2019) Los Ángeles * Point.360 Enlaces Externos * *Alma Juárez en Locutores de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA